Ophthalmic lenses are used by ophthalmologists and optometrists for diagnosis and treatment of the eye. Known ophthalmic lenses as shown in FIG. 1 are machined to have a main body portion 10 with a conic shape and at least one mirror surface 12 in the optical path used by the clinician to view or treat the eye. Because known ophthalmic lenses are machined, they are extremely costly to manufacture and cannot be produced in high volumes.